civilization_v_customisationfandomcom-20200216-history
The Nuraghians (Sardus)
The Nuraghians lead by Sardus is a custom civilization by Danmacsch, with contributions from Rob (R8XFT), Scapegrace and Kerfuffle. This mod requires Brave New World. Overview 'The Nuraghians ' The Nuraghians were a civilisation of Sardinia, lasting from the Bronze Age (18th century BC) to the 2nd century AD and is undoubtedly the most important autonomous cultural expression about ancient Sardinia. The Nuragic civilisation is autochthonous, namely an indigenous civilisation formed in Sardinia by populations rooted on the island for thousands of years. It is based on the experiences of immediately preceding pre-Nuragic cultures. Since Sardinia is a large island, it was able to accommodate and sustain for at least 5000 years, sometimes in close contact with the surrounding world and at others in conditions of relative isolation, the development of prehistoric neolithic people dedicated to agriculture and farming and those of the Copper Age and early Bronze Age (about 7000-1600 BC). Soon Sardinia, a land rich in mines, notably copper and lead, saw the construction of numerous furnaces for the production of alloys which were traded across the Mediterranean basin and nuragic people became skilled metal workers; they were among the main metal producers in Europe and with bronze they produced a wide variety of objects and new weapons as swords, daggers, axes, and after drills, pins, rings, bracelets, typical bronze statuettes, and the votive bronze boats show a close relationship with the sea. Markets included civilizations living in regions with poor metal resources, such as the Mycenaean civilization, Cyprus and Crete, as well as the Iberian peninsula, a fact that can explain the cultural similarities between them and the Nuraghe civilization and the presence in Nuragic sites of late Bronze Age Mycenaean, west and central Cretan and Cypriote ceramics, as well as locally made replicas, concentrated in half a dozen findspots that seem to have functioned as gateway-communities. 'Sardus' Sardus, also known as Sid Addir or Sardus Pater, was an ancient mythological hero of the Nuragic mythology. He appears in the writings of Sallust and Pausanias. According to Sallust, Sardus son of Hercules, left Libya along with a great multitude of men and occupied the island Sardinia, the island later called by his name. Later Pausanias confirms the story of Sallust and in the second century B.C. writes that Sardus was the son of Makeris (identificable with Melqart, the Libyan Hercules) and that the island of Sardinia changed is name from Ichnusa to Sardinia in honor of Sardus. 'Dawn of Man' Glory to you, most powerful Sardus, Hero-God of The Nuraghians. From the island of Sardinia, the Nuragic Tribes spread their influence, primarily throughout the mediterranean, but also as far north as Scandinavia. Building great complex architectural constructions, whereof the iconic Nuraghi are best known, the Nuraghians could hold off enemy attackers, build up their cultural society and pay tributes the mysterious Nuragic divinities. Divinities that are mostly unknown to this day, since Carthaginian and Roman conquests in the late 1st millennium BC marked the end of the Nuragic golden age. Sardus, Hero-God, once more you must show the world the Nuraghians' greatness, your sacred ways and architectual prowess. Fate has chosen you to build up the Nuragic civilization anew. Can you build a civilization that will stand the test of time? Introduction: '"Welcome to the islands of Sardegna. You stand before the greatest hero of the Nuraghians, Sardus. State your business - and fast if you value your life." '''Introduction: '"Greetings from The Nuraghians. I am Sardus, hero-god of the great Nuragic tribes. Are you worthy of our friendship?" 'Defeat: '"Bury me with the Giants as I am one of them, and forever I will doom the earth and water underneath your feet." Unique Attributes Strategy Music Mod Support '''Events and Decisions Construct the Giants of Mont'e Prama The Nuragic aristocracy has always worked to ensure peace between the different Nuragic Tribes, paving the way for the strong alliances and unity we know today. Let us construct in their honour statues more beautiful than the world has ever seen. *Player must be the Nuraghians *Must have researched Masonry *May only be enacted once per game Costs: *400 Gold *1 Magistrates Rewards: *Starts a 'We Love The Kings Day' in the Capital *Construct the Giants of Mont'e Prama in the Capital Implement New Mining Techniques Throughout centuries we have had a proud tradition of use of Copper. But our mining techniques are outdated, and so we would benefit greatly from implementing the use of more effective mining equipment. Requirements/Restrictions: *Player must be the Nuraghians *Must have researched Bronze working *May only be enacted once per game Costs: * Culture Cost dependent on your current Culture Output *2 Magistrate Rewards: *A source of Copper, Silver or Gold appears within working range of your Capital *Mines produce +1 Production Rumor of Sea People The City-State of City-State has recently experienced multiple attacks committed by a people called The Sherden. Now rumors in the City-State claim that this People are in fact of Nuragic origin. How should we react? Option 1: 'Let's send a tribute quickly to ensure them of our innocence in this. *Lose between 100 and 250 Gold *Gain between 20 and 50 Influence with City-State '''Option 2: '''The rumor is true! And since they have learned our secret, we might as well continue! ARGH!! *Lose 60 Influence with City-State *Receive two Triremes with the Coastal Raider I and Coastal Raider II promotions Note: For this option to be available, the player must at least one Coastal City. '''Option 3: '''Let them say what they want - it is of no concern to us. *Nothing Note: This event cannot fire after the Medieval Era. The player must have at least 250 Gold. The player must have researched Astronomy. The player must have met at least one Maritime City-State. 'Foreign interests in our Nuraghe structures Foreign nations have shown interest in our architectural impressive Nuraghe structures. What shall we make of this? Option 1: '''Let us sell the rights to excavate the Nuraghi. *Lose a lump of Culture. *Gain 50 Gold per Nuraghe within your empire. '''Option 2: '''Let us use the Nuraghe as symbols of our religion. *Lose a lump of Culture. *Receive 40 Faith per Nuraghe within your empire. '''Option 3: '''Let us examine these old structures ourselves. *Lose a lump of Gold . *Receive 10 Great Engineer Points per Nuraghe within your Empire '''Option 4: '''Let's do nothing. *Nothing Note: This event cannot fire after the Renaissance Era. Player must have built at least 2 Nuraghi. '''Pretender to the throne A local chieftain by the name of Norax has been spreading lies, saying that his claim as leader of the Nuragic people is better than your own. It seems the people of City is backing his claim. What shall we do? Option 1: 'Let us try reasoning with this Norax. Otherwise we can pay him to be quiet. *Lose between 0 and 400 Gold. *Starts a short 'We Love The King Day' in all your cities. '''Option 2: '''Arrange for Norax to have an 'accident', even of the people of City see through it. *City enters Anarchy for between 1 and 10 turns. *Gain Culture equal to half the cost of your next policy. '''Option 3: '''Ignore him. He won't act unless provoked. *Nothing. '''Option 4: '''Burn the whole city to the ground as a lesson to all who might have similar ideas. *City is instantly burned to the ground. *Gain between 0 and 400 Gold. *Gain Culture equal to half the cost of your next policy. *Starts a Golden Age. Note: Player must have built at least 2 cities with a low population. Player must have at least 400 Gold. 'Claims, Colonies, and Crimes 'Unique Cultural Influence' "Our people are now buying your casu marzu and trying to master the instrument launeddas. I worry the rest of the world will also succumb to the influence of your culture." Full Credits List *''Danmacsh'': Design, Code, Icons, Text, Mod Support *''Spacegrace'': Design *''Rob (R8XFT): Leaderscreen *''Kerfuffle: Map *''Stolenrays'': Original Ipogeo model Category:All Civilizations Category:Danmacsch Category:Civilizations with Unique Improvements Category:Classical Cultures Category:Italy